chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Triza Maria
Name: Triza Maria *'Occupation:' Doctor *'Status:' Exile and house arrest on San Larion *'Background: '''Triza Maria, is a native born former noble now doctor in San Larion, in a reenactment of events in the past her family fell afoul of the ruling power, through guilt based on association with those who actually earned the viceroy's ire. This cost them their land, their name and title. The family and their remaining loyal retainers became part of a small but growing middle class made up of well off but non-noble imperials. *After recieving a basic education, she with the planet's most promising graduates were able to travel thanks to sponsorship of the colony and a ship from those who do not have the friendliest relations with the sector lord to the Core Worlds to pursue higher education as a struggling colony needs as much skilled help as it can get. *Inaria was chosen because the colony wanted to keep as low a profile as possible from the Sector Lord’s gaze while also possessing the necessary facilities to teach all the jobs a struggling colony needs. *She entered, studied and graduated as fully fledged doctor in the field of medicine. Due to Inarian law requiring all doctors who graduated from Inarian schools to render service for several years, she spent the better part of a decade living in the planet. Ostensibly, this law was created to ensure the quality of all inarian based graduates. In reality, it served to entice the most talented graduates to stay with the hospitals offering promotions and raises at the end of the mandatory service period. At the end of her term despite several offers to be promoted to senior positions and even one as chief surgeon of a newly built hospital looking for new blood, she returned to San Larion. *Inaria had the unintended consequence of exposing the San Larion students to more than just a solid education. Namely, its government system of representative democracy was well received and compared favorably against that of their homeworld. With the iron fist of the San Larion government far away, Inaria became the birth place of the San Larion reform movement. *It proved popular to the San Larion students and Maria was no different. Her most well known contribution to the movement was writing several satirical novels on San Larion life, portraying the misery and toil of the peasant classes, the excesses of the ruling elite and the mystique of those San Larion natives free from imperial rule. Reception generally depended upon which group they belonged too. The reform movement was of course overjoyed and were already extolling it as a cultural work which must be preserved and disseminated to all the people of San Larion. The Inarians or those Inarians that could actually afford to buy the novels were delighted by the satire. As to the peasants who make up most of the population, illiteracy has prevented a vast majority from reading, though some snippets are passed along from mouth to mouth. *And of course the Viceroy, the Ministorum and the nobility were not at all happy to see such blatant acts of rebellion. They were so unhappy that when Maria returned, she was immediately placed under house arrest and exiled to work in Damita, one of the more remote border provinces. *'Recent history:'' Resigned to her fate, she under the watchful eyes of a squad of the Viceroys guards making sure she complied with her arrest and exile opened a clinic to aid the people in the area and on her free time gave reading and writing lessons to anyone eager to learn, which eventually included the guards and a small amount non-imperial natives of the surrounding tribes which proved receptive to offers of increased literacy and medical aid rather than brutal submission. The fact that she is the only professional medical personnel within several provinces also helped her popularity. *'Motivation: Providing medical aid to the needy, teaching literacy classes, government reform. *'Affiliation:' San Larion reformist movement *'Assets:' Medical expertise and a small library.